Antichrist
by AssassinMeed
Summary: Damnation is a decision that you make yourself, and the fallen angel that was once named Samuel knows this better than any other monster in all of creation. One passionate night in the city of angels with a lovely red haired witch will forever change his immortal life when he meets a young boy by the name of Harry Potter.
1. Prologue part 1: Hell of Men

**Disclaimer: Owning things is left to those that are blind. The only thing that we can ever own is our own hell or heaven.**

The first thing that people tend to ask me whenever they reach Hell is, "Why did you make me do all of those terrible things?"

Either it be rape, murder, incest, or beastiality, they always ask me why I made them commit all of their sins, and why did I complicated their lives so much.

"I have done no such thing," I always have to tell them. "I have better things to do with my time than whisper adulterous acts into your ears, just so that I can hear you cry and whine about me doing so when you come down to Hell."

They always seem to be baffled whenever they hear that, like a child being told that Santa Claus isn't real, or that there isn't really a magical bunny that shits out chocolate eggs on Easter.

"Of course you're the reason I'm down here," they always seem to say collectively, with an over inflated sense of self worth. "It's not as if I could do all of those terrible things by myself, that's just absurd."

"And why, pray tell, do you believe that to be so out of the realm of possibility?"

"Because I couldn't have done all of that! I couldn't have forfeited all of Heaven itself just for some small acts of sin. Th-that would just be… now that would be idiotic, wouldn't it?"

"Well, have you ever stopped to think that you're probably not as smart as you believe?"

"No!" they seem to squeal out of desperation. "I-I just don't have it in me to do any of that! It wasn't me, it was you! You're the serpent in Eden, the voice in the dark, the root of evil! It had to be you; you made me this way!"

"Yeah right," I would snort. "That's just like blaming Mikhail Kalashnikov for all the deaths in the Middle East. They're so loosely connected, it's just silly to even connect them as the same thing."

"You were the first to rebel against God and Heaven, you force righteous men into sin, and cause countless atrocities every second you exist; you are the cause of all evil in the world!"

"As flattering as that is, I believe you are mistaken. I have never made anyone do anything that they wouldn't have done themselves. I rebelled, yes, but I rebelled for the sake of free will. Heaven is just a cage that forces us to do as God tells us. What I brought to the world wasn't evil. What I bought was free will.

Bad and good, right and wrong, it's all a facade that God tells you to keep you bunch rallied on his side. He wants his creations under his thumb, always listening to him like obedient children. That's why the old man casted me out, he was afraid of what I represented."

"And what do you represent?"

"I represent the stage that you people walk on, every moment of your lives. I'm the choices that you make on your own free volition. Good, evil? They're all just acts to me, it's really you who decides which is which."

"Liar!" they always obnoxiously scream. "The king of lies they call you, I am not foolish enough to ever trust something such as you!"

"I never lie, lying would just be more trouble than it's worth. No, the only lies that you've heard come from God or yourselves."

"Snake, always the deceiver. The only thing that you're looking for right now is a way to get my soul."

"Honestly, why in the world would I want your soul?"

"Because you are a sadist, you thrive off of our pain, and smile whenever we fall."

"Really now? How about I give you a number."

"What do numbers have anything to do with this?"

"Ten billion years."

"What?"

"I said ten billion years. Eons of fire and brimstone, of chain and screams of pain; all of those years, and you think I haven't gotten sick of spending all of my time torturing you people day in and day out? Cries of agony and sorrow start to go from 'please stop' to 'yes more, I deserve more!'

Honestly, I'm sure you people get more out of this more than I do."

"Get what?" They always spit out. "What could we possibly get out of being tortured for eternity in Hell."

"Oh, well the answer is rather simple: You get to suffer."

"But it wasn't my fault! You tricked me, made me what I am!"

"I set the stage for what you became, I gave you something more powerful than any nameless god in all of creation; I gave you the ability to choose what you can be."

"You tempted me into darkness, all you want is to see everyone become just like you."

"And what am I exactly?"

"You're a monster that keeps the pits of Hell burning with fire and brimstone. You're an abomination that threw away his father's gifts, all for the sake of sin."

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying this entire time! Sin is a choice. All of it is a choice. Following, leading; dying, living, it's all a choice, all of it! Every single choice that you have made in your life had lead up to this moment.

Hell or Heaven.

Salvation or damnation.

Dark or light.

It's all just one big choice. You're in Hell because you chose to go to Hell. You, on some deep fundamental level, believe that you deserve that you should be punished."

"That can't be! I was a good person, I had people that loved me, people that I helped."

They always shake in fear; but not in fear of me, not anymore. No, they tend to shake in fear of themselves, at the possibility that maybe there was never really a Devil to begin with. They shiver in terror at the confrontation of their own sins, their own personal Satan.

"But that's never enough is it," I whisper. "You can feel it can't you? The weight of your own sins melting into your flesh, tearing at your muscle, tendon by tendon, until it has branded itself into your very being."

"No, I will not listen to you abomination, monster! You forced Adam and Eve to eat the apple. You, who tried to tempt Christ himself, have soiled me!"

"I only told them the truth, as I am telling you. I am nothing but a reflection of what you people do with yourselves. Abomination? Monster? Snake? These are all words that you have defined yourself as all of your life."

"I am a child of God!"

"And so was I! In Hell, your personal Hell, you will begin to understand that all of this pain, all of this suffering is of your own doing. And once you realize this, once you realize that all of this is of your own violation, will you beg and cry out:

'Burn me.'

'Cut me.'

'Fuck me.'

It's always a choice, and Hell is what you have chosen."

For I believe the old blind Englishman was right when he wrote: 'better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven.'

 **Yeah, I'm going for a different Lucifer than in the show. This chapter is really here just to demonstrate his personality and his philosophy. I'm leaning more towards the Lucifer depicted in the Sandman and Lucifer comics. Honestly, using him is much more interesting than the Devil depicted in the show anyways. But beyond that, I do hope you guys enjoyed this bit of content. If you have any criticism, please do write it down as a review. Hope you all have a nice day!**


	2. Prologue part 2: Hell of the Angels

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All I own are the words I write, and the paper on which I draft them on.**

Before I fell from grace, I was pure; I was good; I was beautiful. My name was Gabriel, the Messenger of Heaven, one of the silver city's holiest fighters. Back then, I had a brilliant life, a wonderful loving father, I had everything that I could ever wish for and more. I had Heaven; but then that bastard John Constantine and his demon whore pet decided to kick all of that down, and dragged it all through the mud.

Now, I have lost my wings. Now, I am more man that Angel.

Before I fell, I was an Archangel of the lord himself. And now, I am nothing more that a common drunken beggar starving on the street. No wonder Samuel choose to open up a piano bar, living life powerless is a Hell in it of itself.

There was once a time when I went to visit Hell. It isn't as many would believe it to be. There were no fire or brimstone, and there were no little red men with small pitch forks. There was only darkness, everlasting darkness as deep as the eye can see.

In Hell, I met a man that was hanging from his back by a meat hook. "Why are you in Hell?" I asked him.

What's a fucking Angel doing in Hell?" he asked back.

"Not for you I'm afraid." I answered.

"Ha," he snickered. "I wouldn't have thought otherwise."

"My apologies for your current circumstance, but might you please indulge my curiosity by answering the question previously asked?"

"Why little Angel, it would be my pleasure. The answer is quite simple really," he said. "It's because all 'good' men belong fucking in Hell."

"Now why do you believe that?" I asked him. "Are they not called 'good men' for a reason?"

"Well, it really depends of what you think "good' means. The word 'good' has more holes in it than a girl with low self-esteem on prom night. Those that call themselves as 'good' are nothing but Self-righteous cunts."

"But there are thousands of good men and women that have ascended to Heaven. How could this possibly be true?"

"Those men and women in Heaven are no more 'good' than I or the fucking chain hooked to my back. They are the pretenders, fools who believe in the false weight of their own 'righteous' deeds."

"What madness are you talking about? Those people are the saints that have feed the hungry, helped the poor, and prolonged the lives of many. How could they be as you call them?"

"Ahh, those acts are just cream on the cake. Those men and women in Heaven, they are the worst of the fucking flock. They are the echoes of voices that they have heard in their distant memories, they are fucking narcissuses that think what they do is 'righteous' because someone else told them that."

"What nonsense, you sound like a complete fool spourting what you are."

"Fuck you. Do you know what you are? You're a fucking bird flying south for winter, a mindless drone doing whatever you're told. But we humans? We're creatures that only see the fact. Let me ask you this," he demanded. "Was the Devil not an fucking Angel too before he fell?"

"Samuel fell due to his own arrogance."

"Ahh, but are Angels not the hargingers of what is 'good?'"

"I do not understand, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that the term 'good' is such a meaningless phrase. Everyone thinks that they're fucking good, everyone thinks that they're doing the right fucking thing. In this context, what does the word 'good' even fucking mean?"

"It means doing what right, what's moral!"

"And who has the right to determine what is moral?"

"God, the Lord gets to determine what is just."

"Ha," scoffed the man. "What gives him the right to do that anyways?"

"All of it!" I exclaimed. "He created us, he created everything! What's right, and what's wrong is left completely up to him to decide."

"So what, are we all just fucking property in the eyes of God? Are we all just his pets that he gets to punish whenever we're being doing something that he doesn't like? What is he, our dictator?"

"He is a loving father, our father! He wants what is best for us, that's why he creates these rules!"

"Well I was a son too you know. I had a father who's sperm I came from, a mother whose egg gave birth to me. But do you know what? Not everything they told me was right, not every rule they made was perfect. Do you know why? Because they were flawed~"

"This is God we're talking about, our creator. He is perfect in every shape and form, that is why he knows what is right."

"There's no such thing being fucking perfect. If God is fucking perfect, then why would he make creatures that are flawed. It makes no fucking sense."

"Of course it makes sense, he created people with a choose. That 'flawed' aspect that you speak lowly of is free will! He created you with the choice to choose between right and wrong. Calling him a dictator is a literal contradiction of his intent. He created you so that you, and everyone have both the capacity for good and great evil!"

"That's fucking stupid! The creation of something imperfect is, in it of itself, an imperfection. The only logical reason that I can see from this is that God is imperfect as the rest of us. And if he's imperfect, what makes his laws so just? What's the difference between the 'good' people and the 'bad.'"

"The difference is the choice you get!" I yelled. "It's because he doesn't want to force humanity to his will that he gives you this choice. He gives you this so called 'flaw' to guide you towards what is right!"

"But don't you understand? That this 'choice' he gives us is flawed! There are so many grey areas in morality that the line between being 'good' and being shitty are completely indistinguishable from one another!

There are billions upon billions of souls in Hell. Billions! All throughout their lives, they were doing their damned fucking best to do the right thing. There are men that killed to support their fucking families, there are women down here that were force forced to suck hundreds of dicks just for the simple sake of survival. There are people down here, good people, that did their damned best to do the right thing, and is this what they fucking deserve?"

"God moves in mysterious ways," I stated firmly. "There will always be a choice in the end. At one point or the other, he gave you a choice, as he does with everyone. The reason you're here is your own fault, and you're just too damn proud of yourself to see that this all came from your own decision."

"Some fucking choice this is then," he spat. "Either we can either conform to the will of a dictator, or be punished for eternity. I tried my fucking best to do the right thing when I was alive. "

I stood quiet for a moment, and looked behind the man, into the darkness.

"..."

"What?" he exclaimed, furiously. "Do you think you can do fucking better than me? Look at me! Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, you son of a bitch! Do you think you're fucking better than me? That you can look down on me?

I tried my fucking best to do the right thing, I did what I thought was right! All of the decisions that I've made were made with whatever morals that I knew. And no God, no Heaven, and especially no Angel can tell me otherwise."

"...Then I suppose there is some truth to what you said after all. All 'good' men do go to Hell."

 **Prologue part 2 is now complete. All that's left is for the third character to be introduced, and then we'll begin our story! Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **For those of you that don't know, I'm basing my Gabriel** **off of the one that was in Garth Ennis' Hellblazer** _"Tainted Love"_ **, where he lost his wings when he was tricked by Constantine and Ellie** **. But in this, he isn't killed by the First of the Fallen.**

 **But anyways, write your criticisms as reviews down below, and please tell me if you liked it or not. Other then that, I wish you all a wonderful day! Till next time!**


End file.
